shugo_chara_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaori Ayaka
Kaori Ayaka (彩花 香, Ayaka Kaori) is a character in the story Shugo Chara! Reloaded written by OCHaven on fanfiction.net, and she is the main protagonist of the story. All images on this wiki page are owned by me (OChaven or Twiggigurl) Please do not steal my pictures or claim my work or my OC as your own. Appearance Kaori has long, blonde hair (pulled up into a plaid beanie when she is disguised as a male), and has silver colored eyes. Kaori wears a small, plaid fabric on her right arm to match her friends Ishimura Ryo, Hanari Sora, and Kawasaki Jun. Like the other Guardians, she wears a cape over her school uniform. Most of the time she can be seen wearing simple outfits that don't draw a lot of attention to herself. Personality Kaori is warm-hearted, outgoing, and loyal. She tends to put the needs of others above her own, unless it is someone she dislikes. It takes her a while to get over grudges, is quick to judge, and very sarcastic. Despite thinking that they are nuisances, Kaori loves her family unconditionally and will do anything to see them happy and healthy. However, even though she is caring and responsible, Kaori can sometimes be cold and harsh, especially if someone has betrayed her trust. Favorites and Least Favorites Kaori's favorite food is squid and her favorite subject is Science. Her favorite color is white which might contribute to her love for the Daisy flower. Kaori's favorite activities are the "Five S's" as she calls them: Soccer, Skateboarding, Shopping, Snowboarding, and Surfing. Kaori is deathly afraid of the dark and prefers to keep a window open at night to allow light from the busy streets to shine through. She doesn't like people who mooch off of her or don't keep promises. She also hates anything cold and/or wet, and prefers to stay indoors when it is raining, snowing (except when snowboarding), or windy. History Kaori grew up with a love for soccer. At first her parents tried to dissuade her since soccer was traditionally a male sport, but she held no desire for dancing like her parents wanted. Eventually her parents gave in and allowed to her to play soccer, a sport that she became especially good at. She lived in a country neighborhood and attended Seifuu Academy where she was extremely popular, even becoming class president despite being in fourth grade. She had a friend named Mashiro Tomoe who she loved dearly. They would hang out every single day, and, usually, no one would see the two without one another. Tomoe was bullied excessively in school, and Kaori wished to do something about it but was too afraid. Tomoe ended up moving to get away from the bullying, leaving Kaori in a broken and depressed state. At the end of the summer, her father got a new job and ended up having to move. She didn’t like the city at first, saying that it was, “extremely crowded and dirty.” However, she grew to love it overtime. After transferring from Seifuu Academy to Seiyo Academy , Kaori disguised herself as a male and took on the name Kaoru to be able to play soccer. One night, Kaori became tired of being weak and useless and made a wish to be someone other than herself. The next morning, she finds three odd looking eggs on her bed. The eggs hatch one after another and give birth to her Guardian Characters, Yuri, Airi, and Eri. Guardian Characters Unlike normal children, who usually have only one guardian character (or, in some cases, two), Kaori is gifted with three. All of their names end in "ri" just like Kaori's. Yuri : Main article: Yuri Yuri is the first guardian character to hatch, and the first to character transform with Kaori. When she is pretending to be a boy, she goes by the name of Yori. Appearance: White, long hair matching her ears and tail. Brown eyes, pale, and two whisker marks on face. Wears a tight, one-shouldered, light-pink romper with a white belt. A dark-pink bandeau underneath as well as arm bands and a headband the same color. Bottoms are connected to her white boots by dark-pink garter belts. (White t-shirt, Khaki shorts, and pink-plaid beanie as a boy) Guardian Chara Personality: Cheeky, Aggressive, Confrontational, Protective, Assertive, Creative. Love Interests: Kiseki Yuri was born from Kaori’s wish to be more protective of her friends as well as be more confident and strong. Airi : Main article: Airi Airi is the second guardian character to hatch. When she is pretending to be a boy, she goes by the name of Akio. Appearance: Short, light-purple hair. Gold eyes and very tan. Wears a red headband with a skull on the left side, and a skirt that is the same red. Also wears a black crop top with double straps and a star logo on the side. Black boots with chains dangling off of it, and various gold bracelets. (Black t-shirt with skull logo, gray pants, and red-plaid beanie as a boy) Guardian Chara Personality: Calm, Sweet, Lyrical, Intellectual, Articulate, Perceptive, Allocentric. Love interests: 'Daichi, Yoru Airi was born from Kaori’s wish to be more expressive of her feelings and observant of others’. Eri : ''Main article: Eri '''Eri is the third guardian character to hatch. When she is pretending to be a boy, she goes by the name of Erriku. Appearance: Long, mint-colored hair, with flippy bangs and curly, face-framing locks. Pink eyes and warm skin. She has a white, witch hat with yellow stitching in the side as well as lace along the edge. She is wearing a strapless, white, ruffled dress with a mint-colored belt. A yellow bow is tied in the front which matches the lace underneath of her dress. Pink, knee-high boots with white buckles. (Yellow t-shirt, white pants, and white-plaid beanie as a boy) Guardian Chara Personality: Bi-polar, Daring, Brash, Ebullient, Exasperated, Vain Love interests: Rhythm Eri was born from Kaori’s wish to change who she is. Powers Character Changes When Kaori Character Changes with a Guardian Character, her headband will change according to the Chara changing with her. Yuri When Kaori Character Changes with Yuri, her headband turns pink and two white ears pop out behind it; she also gains a tail. She is bestowed with stealthy and strength abilities. A side effect to this is that Kaori has absolutely no control over her body. This proved especially hazardous when their first Character change occurred and Yuri made Kaori punch someone in the face. This is Kaori's least favorite Character Change, usually saying that Yuri is, "abusive." Airi When Kaori Character Changes with Airi, her headband gains a skull hair clip and she gains increased awareness and grows really empathetic. The Character Change, while short, is powerful and once made Kaori burst out into tears when someone was merely upset. This is Kaori's most preferred Character Change, mostly due to Airi's responsible behavior. Eri When Kaori undergoes Character Change with Eri, her headband gains a bat hair clip and she grows emotionally unstable and extremely narcissistic. Like with Yuri, Kaori does not have much control over her body, to the point that Kaori's character literally changes in almost an instance. She usually says anything that comes to her mind and is not always politically correct. While Kaori's least favorite Character Change is with Yuri, she still hates this one too. Character Transformations Pure Radiance (純粋な輝き) is Kaori's finishing move to cleanse X-Eggs, X-Characters, and Mystery Eggs, and she can use this in any of her three transformations. Her transformations' names are started by 'Radiant' , which refers to Kaori's inner radiance that she wants to bring out. Radiant Wolf Kaori can transform with Yuri to become Radiant Wolf (ラディアントウルフ) Appearance: '''Kaori wears a one-shouldered, light-pink crop top with a dark pink spaghetti strap holding up the other side. She wears white, knee-high boots with pink stockings that end right above her mid-thigh. She has on light-pink shorts and two, crossing, white belts that connect to the stockings by dark pink garter belts. On each arm she wears white arm cuffs, and she has on a pink headband. She also gains white wolf ears and a tail. '''Weapons: Moon bow v Celestial Arrow – a pink arrow is shot towards a target; an explosion of sparkles envelopes the intended target and captures them in a daze and renders them immobile. Timber Staff v Wild Spell: A pink haze with sparkle and glitter shoots out towards a target; purifies its intended target after circling it. Radiant Melody Kaori's transformation with Airi is Radiant Melody (ラディアントメロディ) ' Appearance: '''Kaori wears a black shirt with one long, cuffed sleeve and one off-the-shoulder sleeve; it has a white star with a skull in the center as a logo. She has on fishnet stocking, one which ends just above the knee and the other mid-thigh. She wears a red skirt with chains dangling on the sides and high heels that match her skirt. Around her waist is a wide lilac sash belt. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun on one side with criss-crossing purple, white, and black barrettes. '''Weapons: Treble Guitar - A purple electric guitar v Skull Strum – A stream of music notes shoots out towards a target; the notes send out high-pitched sounds that renders the target immobile. v Skull bass – A defensive attack; a strum of the guitar sends out a low boom that creates a barrier around Kaori and her team. Radiant Enchantment Kaori's transformation with Eri is Radiant Enchantment '''(ラディアントエンチャント)''' ' Appearance: '''Kaori wears a dress with a frilly aqua skirt and a pink bodice; it is held up by an aqua strap that connects around her neck. On her feet she wears yellow pumps with matching bows around her ankles. She has a white witch hat with pink ruffles underneath and a yellow bow on the side. Her blonde hair is parted to the side and is curled at the end. '''Weapons: Solstice Wand v Black Hex – a black vortex spins above the target’s head; The effect depends on Kaori’s mood/intention. -- Happy/determined – Stuns the target -- Worried/nervous/unconfident – Target is unaffected. -- Angry/upset – Target can be manipulated by Kaori, or (in extreme situations) target can be destroyed v Black cauldron – a huge cauldron is summoned. Kaori spins a huge ladle around extremely fast, making a mysterious green liquid rise up from the cauldron and envelope its target. Targets (mulitple) are purified. Relationships Family *'Kaito Ayaka:' is Kaori's pure-hearted younger brother. He looks up to his sister despite her insecurities with herself. He is usually the one to lift up her spirits when she's down and encouraged her to change to become who she wants to be. He can also see Guardian Characters. *'Hisoka Ayaka:' Kaori's father. He is usually gone, but Kaori loves him despite rarely seeing him. *'Saki Ayaka:' Kaori's mother. She is quite childish and trusting, believing the words that her children say without a second thought. She loves her children and would do anything for them. *'Maki Ayaka:' Kaori's younger sister. Despite her age, Maki is actually very cynical and pessimistic. She purposefully annoys Kaori to no extent, but deep down, she secretly looks up to her sister more than her parents. Love Life NO SPOILERS (-; Aliases *Knight (Kairi) *Kaori *Kao-chi (Yaya) *Ri-chan (Ikuto) *Onee-chan (Kaito) *Ayaka-san *Trouble (Yoru) Category:Protected